untitled
by manetheren824
Summary: ya. the storys yet untitled. Its a Kill Me Kiss Me Fic. Rating subject to change. Finally updated again, woot woot!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This story is being Co-Authored by a friend of mine. However, seeing as how she doesn't have a name on this wonderful website we so "lovingly" call FanFic, it will be posted under my screen name (Manetheren824). The author of the specific chapter will be listed in the authors note. 'Twitch' Know what I hate! Lee Young Yuu left my two favorite characters, Ga-Woon Kim and Tae-Yeon Im out of all the books after the first one. Except for one page of the second…. Now, On with the first chapter!

_Chapter One_

Ga-Woon stared out the window solemnly at the rain. He had promised Tae he would stop fighting, but he had never said he wouldn't stop wanting to fight. It was Just suck an urge, an addiction. It was just as hard to do as to stop smoking as Tae had told him too. However hard he had kept both oaths, so far. He had also promised to study. And Low-and-behold all his grades were up to B's except PhysEd, which was up to an A. He thought it was all he fighting finely paying off, and had told tae as much in hopes of her letting him fight again. She had agreed that the fighting was probably part of the reason his Gym grade was so high, but refused to let him fight as always. He looked over to talk to Kun and saw his empty seat. For a minute he was puzzled until he remembered that Kun was to be Expelled next week. The School had this stupid system of Expulsion- To be expelled you must first have a Seven-Day suspension and then a Two-Day suspension until finely being expelled. There was no point to having them called two different Suspensions when it could just as easily be nine-Day suspension, and there was no point to the suspensions anyway since you wouldn't be at school anyway so it might as well be straight-out expulsion. He supposed he should be happy that Kun was out of his life. He was a bad influence on him since kun still smoked and fought.. But they had been friends since middle school and besides Tae, Kun was one of his only friends. He thought you could count Tae's cousin Jung-Woo as a friend, but not a close one since they rarely ever saw each other. He looked out the window and saw Ghoon-Hahm walking down the street. He almost jumped out of his seat and ran out of the school to fight before he thought of three things: they were in school, his class was doing a test (that he had already finished) and lastly, the scariest of them all, was that Tae had transferred toPure Water High from her all girls school, had been put in his class, had finished the test before him and had seen Ghoon-Ham first and was watching him suspiciously. She knew he wanted to fight Ghoon-Ham even though the line of best fighters went like this: Ga-woon Kim Kun Kang Ghoon-Hahm Che. He didn't care if he lost or won, he just wanted to fight and afterwards find out how Ghoon-Hahm would rate him against others he had fought. He looked over at Tae and smiled.

"Ga-Woon!" Screamed Mr. Kamishi screamed in his usual obnoxious voce, " This is the third time today I've had to speak to you about looking at other people's papers! Go down to the office now!" Ga-Woon grimaced, looked at Tae again with one of those "Don't worry I won't do what Kun did" looks, picked up his paper, walked past Mr. Kamishi and handed him the paper. He walked out the door and down the hall towards the stairs. _' Damn! My first detention in six months. My parents won't be happy about this' _He thought as he walked He grimaced again. When he reached the bottem of the stairs he shook his head a few times to clear it and walked into the office.

" Ah, Mr. Kim, the assistant principal will see you now." _' Ah, Damn!' _He hated the Assistant principal. Not because she was female or anything but because she scared him. Not like a spooky story scared, but a demonic sort of " Bow before me peon" sort of controlling scary. Ghoon-Hahm didn't even scare him like that. The only person besides the Assistant principal who scared him like that was Bok-Chil, Chili, "The Blade", Kai, pr whatever you wished to call him. Ga-Woon was scared of Ghoon-Hahm and apparently Ghoon-Hahm was afraid of Bok-Ckil. Else why kiss hiss feet? He had seen it himself or he wouldn't believe it. He just been passing by and he had seen Bok-Chil torturing Jung-woo. He had been about to rush in there and save the little punks ass when he saw Ghoon-Hahm he just froze. He though Ghoon-Hahm was there to help torture Jung-woo and he knew his ass was gonna be a dead ass ifhe went against kai , his lackeys, _and _Ghoon-Hahm. He was about to leave and get help when he saw that they were arguing. Then Ghoon-Hahm knelt, crawled to Kai, and kissed his feet. Ga-woon was stunned. His thought stopped as he walked into the Assistant Prinipals.

"Ah, Mister Ga-Woon Kim, sit down, please…….."

End Note: WEEEE first chapter done! The next chapter will be written by my Co-author so the writing style might be a bit different. See ya in chapter three since I wont write the next one…….


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Ok. YAY now it's my turn to write and be all happy happy. I'm sort of hyper and this is being typed about 4 days after I actually finished my chapter(which is yah really lazy of me but...) There is so much I want to say but I dont have much time to get this to Manetheren. Hey yah I dont even know where his name came from eitherthinks. Now you guys have me wondering. I really hope the people who read the first chapter come back to read the rest. HeHe being the fangirl that I am I promise you guys will get Kim on Che action soon enough. We just have to get this thing started and get our fingers moving and brains working the best the physically can(LoL). Ok so I will shut up and get on with the next chapter. GHOON-HAHM!

Ga-Woon was there sitting in the chair. The whole time the assistant principal talked he sat there zoning out. He was to busy thinking about Ghoon-Hahm and Jung-Woo. He had heard all of the rumors about Ghoon-Hahm, Que-Min, and Jung-Woo taking down the Ghoo Won Gang. A smirk soon emerged across his face.The a.p. replied," Am I getting through to you Mr. Kim?" He turned his attention to her,thinking no," HuH? Oh yah."  
She continued on her 'neverending' lecture. Finally she gave him a slip with a date and time on it. He got up giving a slight wave. He left closng the door behind him.  
He decided to take off getting onto his motorcycle. He'd just come back for Tae later. His black hair blew in the wind.Que-Min took the day off from school. Yang-Me stayed hom also superimposing photos for the newsletter. Tons of girls (and some guys) at school were waiting for it to come out to get their sticky fingers on it. Lately there had been a major increase in fans, including Chung's Paradise.  
Ghoon-Hahm had actually decided to go to school today. It was between classes and he was walking outside. Jin Lee was walking besides him.

"So? I noticed you haven't been talking to Que-Min much lately."

Ga-Woon kept walking," So what's wrong with that?"

Jin laughed," Oh nothing. Hey new word on the streeet is this new gang has been coming around. I forget what the name was but supposedly they are a threat to this other gang."

" As long as they dont come around here trying to take our space we wont have to brake their bones."  
The bell rang and Ghoon-Hahm started walking faster to his next class Finally the fourth mod bell rang signaling that school was over. Ghoon-Hahm left getting onto his motorcycle and taking off. He opened his front door walking in tossing his couch on the floor. He turned heading to the kitchen. When he came back he noticed Jung-Woo sitting in his living room playing video games. He placed his foot on the back of his head pushing it forward.

"Even when you are supposed to be at school you're freaken here! Go home. Sleep. Eat. You look freaken anorexic!"

Jung-Woo just sat there continuing to button mash. Ghoon-Hahm sat down against Jung-Woo's back. He let out a sigh." So what are you playing?"

Jung-Woo shrugged," It's your game."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm so sorry people. I keep forgetting to post and stuff. Its all my fault, not my co-authors, I'll try to stay on top of things better. I've been caught up with a lot of stuff and haven't been able to do any typing at all. So as I type this sometime near the end of June, I ask your forgiveness my faithful readers. Well, enjoy the long-awaited chapter!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - ------------------  
Chapter 3

Late that night, around 2:30 A.M, Ga-woon finely got around to telling his mother about the detention.  
"Well, its not too bad considering you haven't been in one of those in, what, six months now? … however… DO IT AGAIN AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING WITHOUT FEINTING FOR A FEW MONTHS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ASSHOLE!" He knew it had been coming. His mother was, lets say, sort of nuclear bomb-ish when it came to emotional changes. He smiled a fake " I'm sooooooo sorry" smile and answered with a meek "yes, mother."

Even later that night Ga-woon sat up in bed thinking about Kun being expelled. He had been so cool about it, but the more he thought about it the more depressed he became. He almost came to tears when sleep finely took him. He had slept less than an hour when a loud noise woke him. He reached to shut off his alarm clock and then he realized a few things. First his clock read 4:23 A.M., and second, If it was his alarm it would still be going off, yet it wasn't. He looked over to his window and discovered, rather abruptly and rudely, what it had been. His window was shattered , and on the floor next to it, amid shards of glass, was a brick with a piece of paper tied to it.  
' Ahh, how quaint,' he thought, 'a classic brick-and-letter trick' He opened the letter and this is what was written on it:  
" My gang and I have been nice to you and yours for a while. Now, however , I have decided to be a bit rougher. I' ll put it simply so you and the next person to receive this, can understand. Yer' turfs mine, ya' lowlife poser, and I' d like to see you do something about it. Oh, and throw this through Bok-Chil's window for me. I bowed to him once, and once is enough. Yer both gonna meet me at noon tomarrow in front of the station. If I beat both of ya into ;loddy pulps, half your turf is mine. One on two, or a free for all, I don't care. But whoever is the last standing gets half of the other twos turf. And for the rest, all out turf war. I have a feeling people and gonna die because of this, but honestly I don't care a bit.  
-Ghoon Ham Che  
Ga-woon got up and got dressed in his darkest clothes so as not to be seen, picked up the brick, and snuck through the house as silently as possible, which was actually pretty silently. A lot of people didn't believe it was possible for someone like him to move silently. He opened the door slowly and edged though the opening sideways as soon as he could fit through it. After closing the door he ran across his front yard and into the shadows . he opened the garage door and rolled his motorcycle out. He kept rolling it for a few hundred feet so it wouldn't sound like it was him to anyone in his house, started his bike, and drove as fast as he could to where Bok-Chil lived. He didn't even bother to stop he just threw the brick as he drove by. He managed to pull off one of those crazy turn things where the bike is almost parallel with the while in it and drove back the other way. He smiled grimly and thought ' how wonderful, I've just committed a drive-by bricking'.


	4. Chapter 4

So. It's my turn. I'm eating Hello Panda cookies. They're really good.

The muffled buzzing drew out through the pillow. Ga-Woon moaned, his achy body feeling as though it would simply fall apart. Secretly he wanted to jump up and rip open the windows to smell what was Korea. Despite the pleasant thought, there was no way he was actually about to. Stretching out a shaky hand, he smacked the top of the alarm clock before cowering back under the comforter.  
Feet gently touched the cold floor. Stumbling down the hallway in a sleepy stupor, Ga-Woon trailed a thin hand down the wall. A healthy breakfast would have been the right thing to do. Hell, who needs that though? Instead he grabbed a box of sugar cereal and an energy drink, before finding his rightful place on the couch.

Legs spread along the satin love seat. Slim hand along the tight leather called pants. Head high, his blonde hair boxed his face and fell down his broad shoulders. Snap. The shot was taken.  
Standing immediately, Kun went straight for his cellphone. Ring, ring, ringing.

Ga-Woon moaned, the box of cereal spilling along the floor. Jumping up," Shit!" he ran around the house searching for it. Reaching the kitchen counter, his eyes finally focused. Grabbing the phone he slammed it to his face. Out of breath, he stammered," Hello?"  
" Did I wake you?"  
Kun. The one person besides Tae he didn't mind hearing in the morning. No. Even sometimes Tae could be borderline, but no matter how annoying Kun could be it was always a relief to hear his voice.  
" I don't feel so hot," Ga-Woon moaned as he leant against the counter.  
Laughing Kun mocked," Aww, the poor baby. Should I come over and take your temperature?"  
" Listen to you…. How's life as some hot shit with no higher education?"  
" It's pretty good. I'm doing a shoot now."  
Giving in to his sleepiness, Ga-Woon rested his head on the counter." Must be nice."  
" Come down. I'd rather talk to you here than over the phone."  
" So…you have heard. You get around rather easily."  
" You'd know."  
Ga-Woon was thrown into a laughing fit." Only in your dreams!" Silence on the other end." Kun?…Kun? What a smug bastard…. I can't believe he hung up." Closing his phone he walked back into the den, shuffling the spilled cereal with a cupped hand back into the box.

A hand covered her smile as Que-Min laughed terribly. Her and Tae were becoming friends, all thanks to that embarrassing picture moment at the hospital. Thankfully the setting was the school yard.  
" Oh! I think that was the bell. Well, if you see that cousin of mine will you give this to him?"  
A small container was deposited into Que-Min's hand.  
" It's something my mother cooked up for him the 'smorning." Waving as she took off in the other direction Tae smiled," Thank and talk to you later!"

Jung-Woo….He was always with Ghoon-Hahm, which meant Que-Min saw him everyday no matter what happened. If anything, she could just give it to Yang-Me anyway, she'd see him in gym. Tae was with Ga-Woon, wasn't she? He resembled Ghoon Hahm, and that led to another embarrassing moment for Que-Min at one point of time.  
Sitting in the small desk, Que-Min stared impatiently out the window. If only staring at the clock made it go faster…


End file.
